


They're hot!

by Bahar1182



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: Getting close to them feels like getting close to the fire. I'm scared to touch, yet I'm curious.
Relationships: Jade Leech & Original Character(s), Jade Leech/Yuu | Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	They're hot!

**Author's Note:**

> Look I wrote this because I was drunk on a school night I don't even know.

The first time I stood beside them I didn't even notice. I did feel warmer than usual but nothing different in particular. It was just a little hard to look directly in their eyes, but I thought I was just tired.

The next time I ran into them in the hallway. They gently smiled at me and before I could do anything, Floyd ran and hugged them. As always, I just stood there and talked as Floyd was squeezing them. Yet, as soon as Floyd released them, they opened their arms, inviting me for a hug. It wasn't something I was used to since Floyd is the more touchy one. But, surprisingly, it made my heart skip a beat.

I stood above them in Scarabia dorm, watching their sleeping face. If Azul wasn't there I would've taken a picture. Who am I kidding? It wasn't Azul that scared me. But I didn't understand what it was. 

I adored their face and their hands and their warmth. Every time they came to Mostro Lounge, my heart would go crazy and my face would feel hot. And of course, Floyd noticed it. "Jade~ I was just talking to Koebi-chan." He hugged me from behind. I could finish the paperwork some other time, but I didn't want Floyd to keep going. "Is that so?" I turned and looked at him in the eye. "I'm busy, Floyd." He giggled. "No, you're not. Anyway, Koebi-chan was worried about you~ They asked if they did something to upset you. I, of course, kept your little secret~" _Upset? With them? AS IF!_ "What secret? And of course I'm not, you would've been the first to know if I was upset with anyone." That was true. They used to fight a lot when they were children because Floyd got himself in trouble with bigger fishes and Jade always told their parents. Floyd could've been about to be eaten by a shark and Jade would just take a picture to show their mother. That wasn't the case anymore. The brother had gotten closet since then. 

Ever since Floyd first realized how much he like Azul, and told his secret to Jade. That was the first secret Jade ever kept, and the first time he actually tried to help his brother. Remembering it always made Jade smile, how his brother's silly crush turned the shy kid into a mafia boss and made it harder for Floyd to confess. It was adorable, really. "Hmm... I don't know if you're fooling yourself or really don't get it. Jade~ you and Koebi-chan are the only ones who don't seem to notice it. I'm worried about you, you know? Someone's gonna steal them before you have time to catch on~"

"Are you the one to talk, Floyd?" We both giggled, but Floyd did seem somehow bothered. "I just kill anyone who gets close to Azul~ But you're not close enough to Koebi-chan to do that. Even Umihebi-Kun was talking about it. 'Serves him right!' Or something. He really doesn't like you, huh?" 

"Us, Floyd. He doesn't like us. And I don't really care, it's not like he's threatening me. But I still don't understand." I'm not a 13 year old, I understand that I'm attracted to that person, it doesn't mean I'll do something extreme. "I didn't mean to upset them, so I'll make sure to clean the misunderstanding. However, just because I find them more pleasant than others you shouldn't misunderstand. I don' have anything deep like you and Azul. Speaking of Azul..." I smirked. "I think I saw him sulking in the VIP room again. Maybe you could do something today?" Floyd was pouting, clearly upset. "You're annoying, you know that?"

**_**********_ **

I was walking in the hallways, trying to clear my mind. Unfortunately, I'm also a teenager and I'm aware of how my mind works. I was simply fascinated by them, someone from somewhere I don't know, someone who can't even use magic yet is involved with almost everything and does their job perfectly. Maybe I have something for hardworking people. That would make sense since Floyd likes Azul and we're twins. We already have so much in common, so it'd make sense.

Right?

"Ah, Jade-Senpai!" I heard their voice from behind, calling cheerfully for me. They ran towards me Grim hanging from their shoulder. "Where's the creepy one?" Grim said with a smirk, shrinking a little when I smirked back. "I am the creepy one, Grim-San. " They touched my shoulder, I could feel my body melting from how hot their touch felt. "Ignore him, senpai! You guys aren't creepy. Is he trying to hit on Azul again?" I loved their little devilish smile. How their eyes glowed when I nodded in response, how their body moved around me, trying to get answers about Azul and Floyd's relationship. "I knew I was right! I'm going to get rich! Since Ace, Deuce, and Jack were all wrong." They laughed. I should've gotten defensive about people betting on my brother, but I was too busy focusing on their hand clinging on my coat. I wondered how would they hand feel on my-

NO.


End file.
